jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Malchom's Woods/Characters
}}List of characters in Malchom's Woods: A Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Sequel. Ember Ember is a male Velociraptor cloned by InGen, along with three other raptors. The pack he is from is a precursor pack that had been cloned before the Raptor squad. He is one of two survivors, the other being Delta. He is extremely intelligent, and has a limited trust toward Humans Joshua Malchom Joshua Malchom is the nephew of the famous Ian Malcolm. He stayed behind when Texas was evacuated, after the appearance of BX. In the story we are shown that he suffered from lite anxiety from being secluded, away from other people. However, he recovered quickly. Henry Wu Part way through the novel, he is revealed to be the creator of the disease, BX. He appears several times in the novel. Mr. Cortez He is a mysterious Arizonian cartel leader, responsible for attacking Joshua and Ember in The Valley Edward Stevenson Edward Stevenson is a old man Joshua meets in a small town. He has breakfast with him. Alexander Alexander is Edward's pet Microceratus. Eric and Mat Marshall These two brothers play a minor role in the story, while they are driving through Las Vegas, and witness the three ''Pteranodons'', as they wreak havoc on the city. Martinez "Marty" and Ben Sanchez This other duo of brothers are amateur photographers, and are the first people off of Isla Nublar to meet Ember. Roland Tembo One of six original characters to appear in the novel, Ronald Tembo is seen to be living in a small trailer, alone in the middle of the Guadalupe Mountains. Ian Malcolm He is seen by Joshua in a dream, where he is trying to convince Joshua to leave with him. Tracy Hegler Tracy is Wu’s assistant. She is extremely intelligent, and despises Wu for who he is. Other There are many other minor characters, some of them being major characters In Jurassic Park/World films. First Raptor pack * Bengal, a male raptor with tiger-like stripes, much like that of the raptors from Isla Sorna. He died shortly after birth. * Sunshine, a female raptor with bright yellow skin. She died shortly after birth. * Delta, a female raptor, the only other survivor of the pack, besides Ember. Raptor squad * Blue, a female raptor, who is mentioned, but not named. * Charlie, a female, green raptor. She is mentioned, but not named. * Echo, a female raptor, who is mentioned, but not named. Rejects * A-2, a female raptor, who is mentioned, but not named. * V-2, an aggressive female Rrptor who is killed by "Willson". Other Dinosaurs * The Indominus Rex, the hybrid that destroyed Jurassic World, makes a appearance in one of Ember's flashbacks. * K9-3, a male Troodon given as a gift to Cortez * K9-4, a female Troodon giving as a gift to Cortez * Q4-8, a Utahraptor who was giving to Cortez, and was killed, its head being put on a wall. Humans * "Willson", a Jurassic World employee who killed V-2, and in turn is killed by Ember. * Owen Grady, a former Navy Seal, and animal trainer. He appears only twice, and is very minor. * Vic Hoskins, InGen's head of security. He appears only once at Ember's hatching. * Simon Masrani, the owner of The Masrani Co., which owns Jurassic World. He appears at Ember's hatching as well. * Arianna Graywood Malchom, who is Joshua’s mother. * Richard Elmer Malchom, who is the father of Josh. * Chelsie Mayfield, Joshua’s girlfriend, who was killed in a car crash. * William Remington, Wu’s “Most gifted geneticist”. * Juan Sanchez, Joshua's friend, and the only other person to stay behind in Glen Rose. He was killed by Compsognathus. Josh infrequently comments on his old friend, so not much is known about him. * "Mark", a 8 year who leaves a bag of supplies, and food in a old truck. Joshua finds the bag, and finds a letter in side, telling the reader where Mark is now. It’s possible Mark is dead, considering what is stated in chapter 9. * Timothy Hayson, a teenager who is killed by a Allosaurus. Trivia * In Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Owen Grady states that Delta is a survivor from a pack, that came before the Raptor squad. Ember, Sunshine, and Bengal, are members of this group. * Originally, Edward Stevenson was not going to be a character at all. He was added only after chapter 7 was published. * A "Tracy Helger" also appears in Jurassic Park: Azores. She exists as a Jurassic Park geneticist. However, she is not supposed to be the same person. * Timothy Hayson is the main character in The Cage: A Malchom's Woods Story. Gallery Official Art Fan Art ]] Category:Malchom's Woods page